Misunderstood
by JamiMC4
Summary: Mike Schmidt, the new security guard, finds a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Every night, he has some weird dreams about the restaurant. Freddy is the only animatronic that sees Mike as an endoskeleton, so the other animatronics have to protect him. Will they succeed? Pairings: Mike x Chica (main), Bonnie x Freddy (minor), OC x OC (minor)
1. Dreams, and dying in a suit

"And this is your office. You should come early, maybe about 11:30 pm," the owner Mr. Fazbear said.  
"Why should I come early?" the new security guard, Mike asked.  
"This is your first time here, so I recommend that you come early," Mr. Fazbear answered.  
Mike nodded.  
"Anyway, that's all. Stay safe. See you later!" Mr. Fazbear said.  
_"Stay safe? Is someone going to kill me? Is this job life threatening? Well, it doesn't really matter," _Mike thought.  
"See ya," Mike said. He was very tired; he really needed some sleep. He got in his black car, and drove to his house.  
"Finally! I can get some sleep!" Mike whispered to himself. He jumped on the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

"_Oh. It's 5 AM, almost done!" the security guard whistled happily. _**A/N: the security guard is unknown, it is NOT Mike.  
**_Suddenly, a deep laugh echoed through the hallway.  
"WHAT?! Who's there? Stay back!" the security guard panicked.  
The security guard turned on the hallway light, and saw Freddy standing there.  
"Hello fri-friend!" Freddy said in his creepy robotic voice.  
"STAY BACK!" the security guard screamed.  
"Silly l-little endoskeleton! You hav-have to be in y-your suit! Stop b-b-br-breaking the rules!" Freddy said.  
"I'm a human being, not an endoskeleton! See?" the security guard told Freddy.  
"Yeah… I be-believe you. You're c-coming with m-m-me, little endoskeleton!" Freddy said. Freddy dragged the security guard to backstage.  
"NO! STOP! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! I'M HUMAN!" the security guard screamed. Freddy ignored him.  
"In you go!" Freddy said. In a matter of seconds, there was a big puddle of blood on the floor. The security guard's eyes popped out of the suit.  
"What's this red stuff? It looks messy, I should go clean it up," Freddy thought to himself._

"Ahh!" Mike woke up from his dream, sweating and panting.  
_"Is that what's gonna happen to me? Maybe I _should _stay safe." _Mike thought.  
"Anyway, better get ready!" Mike said. He put on his Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria uniform, had a little snack and got in his black car and drove to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

**This was annoying to write, because Word crashed while I was writing it, so I had to rewrite it. But on the good side, it does look better than what I wrote before! **

**I'll probably put in some pairings on future chapters, but I probably won't use any OCs. Anyway, I'll be writing Chapter 2 soon! **


	2. Freddy's secret revealed

**Sorry that the last chapter was short. I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer.**

12 AM 1st Night  
"My first night at Freddy's Pizza. How will this go?" Mike said to himself. Suddenly, a phone started ringing.  
"Uhh, what? A phone?" Mike asked. He opened the drawer to find a phone ringing. He picked it up.  
"Hello, hello hello?" the voice on the phone said.  
"Hi. Who are you?" Mike asked.  
"I wanted to record a message for you, to get you settled on the first night," the voice on the phone said.  
"No thanks, I'm OK," Mike said as he hung up.

1 AM  
_"How did that take an hour?" _Mike thought to himself. He decided to walk around the pizzeria.  
First, he walked to the Show Stage. He saw the three animatronics standing there.  
_"So there's a duck, a bunny and a bear. Well, the bear is definitely Freddy, but I don't know these two other ones_…" Mike thought to himself.  
"Woah! I wonder what's under those curtains." Mike said. He ran over to Pirate Cove and opened the curtains. There was a pirate ship, and a laying animatronic there.  
_"Uhh, what's that? A fox? A coyote? I dunno. I guess I'll just go back to the office, this isn't interesting." _Mike thought to himself. He walked back to the office.

2 AM  
Mike checked the cameras. He looked at Show Stage, and noticed that the bunny wasn't there.  
"AHH! Where's the bunny?!" Mike screamed. He looked at all the cameras, and saw Bonnie standing there.  
_"What a creepy bunny…"_ Mike thought. Suddenly, the cameras turned to static for a second. Bonnie's eyes had turned to pin-pricks, and his face was pressed against the camera.  
"AHH!" Mike screamed as he flipped and fell on his head.  
"Oww…" Mike murmured while rubbing his head.

3 AM  
Mike checked the left blind spot light, and saw Bonnie standing there.  
"Hi! My name is Bonnie!" Bonnie said. This time, it wasn't creepy like in Mike's dream.  
"I'M NOT AN ENDOSKELETON!" Mike panicked.  
"We know. Well except for Freddy, of course. His programming is different to ours, because we're new. Every time a new security guard joins, we always try to tell Freddy he's a human. But he never listens," Bonnie explained.  
"Oh. Well you scared me there, Bonnie!" Mike said.  
"I also brought Chica here," Bonnie said as he turned on the right blind spot light.  
"Hi! I'm Bonnie's friend, Chica! Bonnie brought me here because he told me there's a new guard!" Chica said.  
_"Bonnie's a boy?" _Mike thought. He almost said that out loud, but decided not to because he thought it would offend Bonnie.

4 AM  
"Well, I have lots of questions. But I'll ask you two tomorrow. For now, let's just hang," Mike said.  
"OK! I'll go make some pizza! You guys can just sit at the Dining Area," Chica happily said as she ran to the Kitchen.  
Mike and Bonnie walked to the Dining Area. Suddenly, lots of noise came from the Kitchen. It sounded like pots and pans clashing together.  
"Don't worry, this is normal for Chica," Bonnie said, "but her pizzas always turn out delicious!"  
Chica popped her head outside the Kitchen.  
"It'll be ready in 30 minutes! For now, you two can talk!" Chica yelled.  
Mike felt tired. He didn't want to sleep, especially because he had just met some of his new friends. But he couldn't resis it, and he fell asleep.

"_Good job Fr-Freddy! We stu-stuffed the endoskeleton!" Bonnie said.  
"Yes, but wh-what's this r-red liquid?" Freddy asked.  
"Everyone's t-t-ta-talking about so-something called 'blood'. Maybe it's t-that?" Chica pondered.  
"Whatever it is, it's ba-bad. It keeps ma-making a mess when we s-shove the endoskeleton in the s-s-suit!" Freddy said.  
"Hey Freddy! The k-kids are here!" Bonnie pointed to the kids running inside.  
"Hello little fr-friends!" Freddy said while waving. That's when Freddy noticed his hand was stained with 'blood'.  
Suddenly, all the kids started crying, and their parents escorted them out of the pizzeria.  
"Wh-what's wrong?" Freddy asked.  
"Your ha-hands! Look!" Bonnie said. Freddy looked at his hands and saw blood.  
"What d-does this mean?" Freddy asked. Then, one of the guards walked up to Freddy.  
"Why is there blood on your hands?" the guard asked.  
"Wh-when I shoved the en-endoskeleton in his s-suit yesterday, it w-went all over t-the floor!" Freddy explained!  
"WHAT?! I'm going to have to tell Mr. Fazbear!" the guard quickly ran outside. He called Mr. Fazbear.  
"Hello?" Mr. Fazbear said.  
"Turns out Freddy's the one killing the night guards! He stuffs them into spare Freddy suits!" the guard quickly said.  
"Oh dear… I guess we'll have to shut the place down then." Mr. Fazbear said._

"Mike? Uhh, Mike?" Chica said, poking Mike in the shoulder.  
_"What's up with these dreams…" _Mike thought.  
"The pizza's ready, and it's delicious as always!" Bonnie said.  
"Thanks, Bonnie!" Chica said.  
"Oh. I guess we'll eat," Mike said.

5 AM  
"Agrh gouyh ghhgfoi gthghhd fnnghg?" Mike said with his mouth full of pizza.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," Chica said.  
_"Sounds like my mum," _Mike thought.  
"I said," Mike said while swallowing pizza, "how do you guys eat anyway?"  
"We don't. We just put the food in our body and pretend to eat," Bonnie said.  
"Mmm. Well that was good. I'll go back to my office now," Mike said. Then suddenly, the same deep laugh from Mike's dream was heard.  
"Is that Freddy?" Mike asked.  
"Yes! Watch out, we'll protect you," Bonnie and Chica said.  
"Another en-endoskeleton to shove into a suit?" Freddy asked.  
"He's a human!" Chica yelled!  
"C-Chica, your jokes a-aren't funny anymore. He's b-breaking the rules!" Freddy said.  
"What rules?!" Mike said.  
"You! Get i-into your suit, N-NOW!" Freddy yelled.  
"HE'S A HUMAN!" screamed Bonnie.  
Freddy froze.  
"What happened to him?" Mike asked.  
"Well, he kinda found out he loves Bonnie," Chica whispered.  
"Oh," Mike said. He was speechless.

6 AM

**YES! The first shipping is HERE! I'll be putting in more Bonnie x Freddy later on.**


	3. A purple man ruins the day

**Yes, last chapter's ending was weird. I will be continuing the Bonnie x Freddy ship on this chapter, but only for a bit.**

**There was a big time skip; this is Night 2/3. Freddy's voice was fixed on Night 2, so he doesn't stutter anymore.**

"Argh. This was a tiring day; I need to go to sleep," Mike said to himself.  
Then, kids started running into the pizzeria.  
_"How do I get home like this?!" _Mike thought. It took him almost 30 minutes to even get to his car, but he did. By then he was really tired. When he got home, he couldn't even get to his bed. He fell asleep on the floor.

"_Sorry, Bonnie. I thought he was an endoskeleton, but really he was a human," Freddy apologised.  
"It's OK, Freddy," Bonnie said, while patting him on the back.  
"Well, I'll be leaving! Bye!" Chica giggled. She ran to the kitchen, and locked the door. She was giggling like a crazy horror movie girl!  
"Uh… what happened to her?" Freddy asked. Freddy shrugged.  
"I'm so bored… Oh! I got an idea!" Bonnie said.  
"What is it?" Freddy asked.  
"You can be the 'security guard', and I will try to get you!" Bonnie said.  
"OK then… Remember, you can't move if I'm looking at you!" Freddy said. Bonnie walked to his normal location on the Show Stage, and Freddy sat in the office.  
"So this is what it feels like in Mike's perspective…" Freddy thought. He checked the tablet and saw that Bonnie was already at the West Hall.  
"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Freddy poked his head outside the door, and yelled.  
"WHATEVER!" Bonnie yelled. Freddy checked the tablet again. Bonnie had moved back to the Dining Area.  
"Phew…" Freddy thought, "I'll just wait here. Bonnie isn't too fast anyway."_

_AN HOUR LATER_

"_Better check the tablet," Freddy thought. He put up the tablet and looked for Bonnie. But before he could even press a button:  
"SCREEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!" Chica screamed in his face. Freddy flipped off his chair, and hit his head on the wall.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chica fell to the floor, laughing really hard. Bonnie checked to see what was going on, and found Chica on the floor laughing, and Freddy sitting on the floor rubbing his head.  
"What happened?" Bonnie asked.  
"He *hic* got *hic* scared *hic* HAHAHAHAHA it was *hic* so hilarious! *hic* *hic* HAHAHAHAHA!" Chica laughed in between hiccups._

Mike woke up.  
_"Aww, that's cute," _Mike thought. He checked his watch to see what time it was.

4 PM.

"WHAT?! I must be some hibernating polar bear or something. I slept for 9 HOURS!" Mike whispered to himself.  
"Oh well. There aren't many kids at this time, so that'll give me time to talk to the animatronics," Mike said, "but I need to eat. I slept for 9 hours, I should be hungry."  
So Mike got a snack, wait no, he got a feast, got in his uniform and drove to the pizzeria. There was only one kid there, and the animatronics' performance was about to end. It ended, and the kid and his parents walked to the exit. The three animatronics walked off the stage and said hi to Mike.  
"Hi guys… I'll probably just stay here since I just had a 9 hour nap," Mike told them.  
"Wow, 9 hours. Anyway, what should we do?" Freddy asked.  
"Oh yeah. I needed to ask you guys some questions about the pizzeria and such," Mike said.  
"First, what's that thing behind the curtains?" Mike pointed to Pirate Cove.  
"His name is Foxy the Pirate Fox, and he's a monster. Don't go near him," Freddy explained.  
_"Sounds dangerous…" _Mike thought.  
"Second, I've had dreams about you three. But they are WAY more evil. Who are they?" Mike asked.  
"They're our 'toy' versions. They are evil, even worse than Foxy! They got scrapped a few years ago because of the old security guard, his name was Jeremy if I remember correctly," Bonnie explained.  
"So… why am I dreaming about them?" Mike asked.  
"They haunt the minds of every security guard, for revenge. Don't worry though; they don't hurt you or anything," Chica explained. Suddenly, a purple car pulled up.  
"Who would be coming this late? It's not Mr. Fazbear; he has a white car," Mike said.  
"Then there's only one explanation… it's… **HIM**!" Freddy whispered.  
"**HIM**?! Why is **HE **back?" Bonnie whispered.  
"Who is **HIS** target?!" Chica whispered. Then, a guy wearing purple got out of the car.  
"HELLO FRIENDS!" the purple man said in a crazy deranged voice. He turned his head creepily, put on a creepy smile, and did everything else creepy and crazy. He slowly walked over to Mike.  
"DIE!" the purple man screamed as he stabbed Mike in the chest. All that Mike heard before he fell unconscious was  
"I LOVE YOU MIKE!" Chica yelled.

**OK, I'm sorry. But I felt like it. Yes, Chica x Mike does exist. I'm going to ship it for this story. OK? GOT IT?! OK. I ship Chica x Foxy, but Foxy is portrayed as a "monster" in this story. No one likes him. He is…**

_**misunderstood.**_


	4. Mike in the hospital

**Hi guys! I don't really have anything to say here, so just read!**

_*5 PM, in the Pizzeria*_  
"We're bringing in a new animatronic! He's done, but we need a week to test him. We will bring him every night. His name is Balloon Boy, or BB for short," Mr. Fazbear told the three animatronics.  
"What does he do for the kids?" Bonnie asked.  
"He gives kids balloons!" Mr. Fazbear said. "Anyway, we're activating him tonight. Hopefully nothing bad happens, like Foxy or the toys…" Mr. Fazbear said. The animatronics stood there in silence.  
"I'm gonna go make some pizza then!" Chica broke the silence. She ran to the Kitchen.

_*12 AM*  
_"Hey Freddy, we could use some help to carry BB's box," Mr. Fazbear said.  
"Sure," Freddy said. Mr. Fazbear, two engineers, and Freddy carried the box on all four edges. When they reached the Pizzeria, they opened a compartment on BB's back, and flipped an ON/OFF switch. Then they closed BB's back.  
"Hi!" BB said. He stood up, and looked at the animatronics.  
"Hello! I'm not performing; I'm only giving kids balloons! Because balloons are so AWESOME!" BB said. He sounded like those little kids.  
"Hello BB! You should know who we are," Mr. Fazbear said.  
"Yeah. You're Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and the cool dude called Mr. Fazbear!" BB said as he pointed to the animatronics and Mr. Fazbear.

_*1 AM*  
_BB walked over to the animatronics.  
"If you want, you guys can have a balloon!" BB said, with three balloons in his hands.  
"Sure!" they all said, and took one balloon. Freddy got a brown balloon, Bonnie got a purple balloon, and Chica got a yellow and pink balloon **(pink = cupcake)**.  
"Your balloon matches you!" BB said.  
"I'm so booooored. Where's Mike, that cool security guard?" BB asked.  
"He's gone… He's not coming back," Freddy sadly said.  
"A bad man in purple stabbed him. He's also the one who killed us…" Bonnie said.  
"If you see a man in purple, run away! We'll deal with it," Chica said.  
"But purple is cool! Why didn't he wear a lame colour like green, or blue?" BB said.  
"We don't know. But he's a very bad man. If another disaster like that happens, we're going to get shut down! And you're going to be turned into scrap metal because you would have no use," Chica said.  
"That's mean," BB said. Suddenly, BB's stomach rumbled. And so did Freddy's, Bonnie's and Chica's.  
"Hungry! PIZZA!" was the only words Chica could say. She quickly ran to the kitchen.  
"PIZZAAAA," Bonnie said. He ran into walls, and fell over.  
"Bonnie, it's not that bad," Freddy looked at Bonnie.  
"PIZZAAAA," Bonnie said.

_*2 AM*  
_"THE PIZZA IS READY," Chica yelled from the Kitchen.  
"PIZZA!" Bonnie yelled and quickly ran to the Dining Area, and sat on a chair. **(While Freddy and BB stayed sane XP)  
**"Let's eat!" Chica said! They stuffed the food into their mouths.

_*3 AM*  
"I wonder how Mike is…"_ wondered Freddy. He walked over to the security office, opened the drawer, and saw the phone. There was a sticky note there. It said:  
**Mr. Fazbear's number: 1-453-766-355  
**_"I'll call Mr. Fazbear!" _Freddy thought. He inputted Mr. Fazbear's number, and picked up the phone.  
"Hello? WAIT!" Mr. Fazbear yelled, "NO ONE CAN CALL! THERE ARE NO HUMANS THERE!"  
"It's me, Freddy!" Freddy said, "I wanted to know how Mike is!"  
"He's actually with me, in the hospital! I'l put him on," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Hi, Freddy. It's Mike! You missed me, didn't you?" Mike said.  
"It's you? Not an imposter, it's the REAL Mike Schmidt?" Freddy asked.  
"Yes, it's the real Mike," Mike said.  
"Hold on," Freddy said.  
"HEY GUYS! MIKE'S ON THE PHONE!" Freddy yelled. In less than a second, Bonnie, Chica and BB were in the office.  
"How are you, Mike?" Bonnie asked.  
"I'm in the hospital," Mike answered.  
"Hey, Bonnie! We should make a surprise party for Mike when he comes back!" Chica whispered to Bonnie.  
"Yeah, great idea Chica!" Bonnie whispered back. Bonnie told the others about Chica's idea.  
"Hey, when is Mike coming back?" BB asked.  
"He'll come back in about a week or so," a nurse on the phone said.  
"Yes! That gives us time to prepare!" Chica whispered.  
"Anyway, we'll talk to you when you come back. See ya later!" Freddy said. He hung up.  
"Let's start!" BB said.

_Mike POV_

"You should get some sleep," the nurse said.  
"OK," Mike said. He fell asleep.

"_Hi Mike!" Chica waved to Mike.  
"Hi Chica," Mike said.  
"Hey guys! Look over here!" Bonnie yelled. The group of animatronics and a human ran over to the Dining Area, where Bonnie was.  
"Aww, it's a cute lizard!" Mike said.  
"Woah. Look over there!" Bonnie pointed between Chica and Mike's faces, and they kissed for about a minute.  
"How was it?" Chica asked.  
"I loved it," Mike answered, and they hugged._

"Hello Mike!" a voice said. Mike thought it was the nurse, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Chica.  
"Uhh, Chica? Where's everyone else?" Mike asked.  
"The nurse said only one of us could come in, and everyone chose me, because I love you!" Chica answered as she hugged Mike.  
"Aww…" the nurse said.  
It was Mike and Chica's happiest day.

**Yay! More of Mike x Chica! Because that's awesome. Also, I wrote the first half of this story late at night when I wasn't too concentrated. Anyway, yeah. Chapter 5 will be Bonnie, Freddy and BB preparing for Mike's surprise party.**


	5. Mike's surprise party

**Let me clear things up here. This FFic takes place in the FNAF 1 building, but it's a happier version of it. The Bite of 87 still happened, and the restaurant was closed down, but it's open again and the animatronics can move around at day.**

_*At the hospital*_

"I want to stay here with you, Mike!" Chica told Mike.  
"I'm not sure if the nurse will let you do that though…" Mike sadly said.  
"I'll ask her, then!" Chica said. She walked over to the nurse.  
"How long am I allowed to stay here?" Chica asked the nurse.  
"Usually I would say 'you have to go now', but since you two are such a cute couple, you can stay until Mike leaves!" the nurse said.  
"Thanks thanks thanks so much!" Chica thanked the nurse as she hugged her.  
"You're welcome. You'll be sleeping on the floor, if that's OK. You aren't allowed to sleep next to Mike," the nurse said,  
"That's OK. I'll go tell Mike now!" Chica said. She ran back to Mike.  
"She said I can stay until you leave!" Chica said excitedly.  
"Wow. Awesome!" Mike said.

_*At the Pizzeria*_

"So… what should we do for Mike's party?" asked Bonnie.  
"Hold on," Freddy said. He ran to the office, and he came back with a piece of paper and a pen.  
"It'll be easier to write at the Dining Area, let's go," Freddy said. They ran to the Dining Area and took a seat.  
"Any suggestions?" Freddy asked. They sat there, for about a minute, thinking.  
"I got an idea! Let's make a special pizza for Mike!" Bonnie said.  
"We tried that once, and you know what happened," Freddy said.

_*flashback*_

"_Hey! I'm bored, can we go make a pizza?" Bonnie asked.  
"Arrr, I don't be knowin' if we can. Chica over thar be th' only professional pizza maker!" Foxy said in his pirate accent.  
"Might as well try!" Freddy said. The group of animatronics went to the Kitchen._

"_2 cups 'o flowers, 4 cups 'o rum 'n 1 teaspoon o' sugar, put it in th' oven 'n set it to 360 degrees and one hour. Sounds easy!" Foxy said.  
"Foxy, what's rum?" Bonnie asked.  
"Ye guys call it water," Foxy answered.  
"Oh," Bonnie said.  
"Freddy, can ye be off to ollect some flowers? Here's a pair cups," Foxy said as he handed Freddy two cups.  
"OK, Foxy," Freddy said. After a few minutes, Freddy came back with two cups full of flowers.  
"OK… put it in the bowl…" Bonnie said, "this is fun!"  
"Where are we gonna get 'rum'?" Freddy said.  
"Let's be off to ask Chica, she might have it," Foxy said. They ran out and asked Chica for 4 cups of water.  
"Can we have 4 cups of water? We're making a pizza," Bonnie asked.  
_"They're making a pizza? I wonder how this will turn out," _Chica thought. She pressed a button on her bib, and it flipped up. There was a secret compartment in her chest that contained 4 cups of water.  
"Here you go," Chica said, "also you guys need the teaspoon of sugar. Here."  
They ran back to the kitchen and put It in the bowl.  
"How will we mix these flowers?" Bonnie asked.  
"Maybe we aren't supposed to mix it. Maybe we be supposed to leave it!" Foxy said.  
"OK," Freddy said. They mixed with their hands, and after they were done, they put it in the oven. But they didn't know how to set it, so it was set to 0 degrees and 10 minutes._

**10 minutes later**

_Bonnie took the pizza out of the oven, and all they saw was a yellow blob. They put it in their mouth, and they instantly took it out.  
"COLD COLD COLD!" Bonnie screamed. Chica walked in.  
"Good job, everyone!" Chica sarcastically said, "can I have a taste?"  
"No. It tastes HORRIBLE!" Freddy said.  
"'Tis be worse than when me ship crashed!" Foxy said._

"Well, maybe Mr. Fazbear can make it!" Bonnie suggested.  
"Good idea! I'll write that down," Freddy said, and he wrote it down.  
"Let's put up a banner that says 'Welcome Back Mike!' in the office!" BB suggested.  
"I'll also write that down," Freddy said.  
"And my idea is to get a new security tablet for Mike! That old one has been there for more than 20 years. It's time to get a new one!" Freddy suggested as he wrote both ideas down.  
Freddy told the group to follow him, and Freddy walked to the office. He called Mr. Fazbear again, and told him his plans.  
"Do you think you will be able to make the pizza AND buy the new security tablet in less than a week?" Freddy asked.  
"If it's for Mike, then yes. I might even be able to come to the party!" Mr. Fazbear excitedly said.  
"Awesome! I'll call Chica now, bye!" Freddy said as he hung up. Freddy then called Mike and Chica.  
"Hello?" Mike said.  
"It's Freddy. Can I talk to Chica for a second?" Freddy asked,  
"Sure Freddy," Mike said. Mike handed Chica the phone.  
"Hello Freddy? Mike told me you had to tell me something," Chica said.  
"Yeah. We've planned the surprise party. Mr. Fazbear is making a special pizza. We're also hanging up 'Welcome Back Mike!' banners over the office. Also, Mr. Fazbear will buy him a new security tablet," Freddy told Chica.  
"Wow! Awesome. Anyway, I'll be going now. Bye!" Chica said as she hung up.

_A week later_

"Let's go, Mike!" Chica said as her and Mike stood outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They walked inside.  
"Where is everybody?" Mike asked as he looked around. Chica and Mike walked to the office, and when he got there;  
"SURPRISE!"  
There was Bonnie and Mr. Fazbear standing there. BB was holding a pizza, and written on it was "Welcome Back!" in ketchup.  
Freddy was holding a wrapped up gift. Mike looked inside the office, and he saw the "Welcome Back Mike!" banners. Mike was speechless. Bonnie walked over to the chair, and picked up the tablet.  
"You know this? It's gone," Bonnie said. He threw it against the wall, crushed it with his feet and ripped it in half. It made a buzzing noise for a few seconds, before it sparked and turned off.  
"That's my tablet! Why'd you break it?!" Mike asked. Then Freddy opened the gift, and Mike saw the new and improved security tablet.  
"We added more cameras, and it's not so noisy and buzzy anymore!" Freddy said.  
"Thanks guys! You're all awesome!" Mike said. They walked to the Dining Area and ate the pizza. Mike burped.  
"The party was awesome, you guys are awesome, everything's awesome!" Mike said. He group hugged everyone.  
"Chica," Mike said.  
"Yeah?" Chica asked. Suddenly, Mike leaned in and kissed Chica.  
"Thanks," Mike said. It was almost 6 AM, so Mike left and the animatronics stood in their place on the Show Stage.

_In Pirate Cove_

Foxy's pirate song was playing. After it finished, Foxy stood up.  
"Foxy's ready to show 'em animatronics who's cap'n! Hahahaha…"  
"Yes Foxy. Go out and ruin people's lives! It's what you do."  
"Yes… Master Puppet."

**Mwuahahahahaha cliffhangers. Also, Mike and Chica are officially a couple! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Also yay for extra long chapters! yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**


	6. Foxy re-activated (Part 1)

**Foxy gonna get ya…  
WARNING: Intense violence with Foxy. Should this be rated M?**

_Continuation of last chapter_

"Foxy! What are you doing here? Who activated you?" Bonnie asked.  
"Me Master commanded me to cause chaos on 'tis pizzeria!" Foxy answered. He ran over to a little girl, and with his hook, he sliced her face open. Then, with his other hand, he popped her head off. Everyone in the pizzeria ran outside. Mike ran in to see what was going on. **A/N: Remember that Mike had just left, so he could see that everyone ran out.  
**"What's going—uh!" Mike was interrupted by Foxy putting his hook near Mike's neck.  
"Stay back 'n be off home, unless ye want to suffer," Foxy threatened Mike. Mike put his hands up, and ran away. He pretended to leave, but really he recorded it. Suddenly, Puppet teleported in.  
"Good job, Foxy. Now you will make these animatronics suffer," Puppet said.  
"Yes, Master," Foxy said. He ran against BB first, because he thought it looked like a kid, and he hated kids. **A/N: Puppet reprogrammed Foxy.  
**He was about to slice his hook through BB's head, but Freddy slammed into him. Freddy punched Foxy, but Foxy stabbed his hook through Freddy's chest. Puppet threw Freddy across the room, and Freddy lay in a puddle of oil. BB ran and hid in Backstage.  
"You… YOU **MONSTER!**" Bonnie couldn't contain his rage. He went all-out on Foxy. He jumped on him, ripped his hook off, and stabbed it into him. He made cuts all over his body, and finally, he smashed his face, causing him to go unconscious.  
"You don't mess with Foxy," Puppet angrily said. He teleported in front of Bonnie, and ripped his face and arm off. He smacked Bonnie with his own arm, and he kicked Bonnie to the roof. Bonnie landed on Freddy, which made a dent in him.  
Puppet was about to destroy Chica, but he noticed she wasn't there. Suddenly, Chica grabbed Puppet by the neck.  
"You don't destroy my friends and get away with it. You're coming with me!" Chica yelled. She grabbed a butcher knife, and chopped Puppet's head off. But oil didn't come out. Instead, inside was a bunch of fluff. Suddenly, Chica heard laughing.  
"HAHAHAHA! You thought that would work?" Puppet taunted Chica. Chica turned from angry to scared, and she backed up against a wall.  
"Goodbye, Chica…" Puppet said. He slowly crushed her against the wall, and the wall was cracking. Chica was screaming until;  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Puppet screamed. The blade of a knife appeared in Puppet's chest, and oil leaked out. Puppet fell, and Mike was there.  
"Chica! Let's go!" Mike said. BB appeared behind Mike. There was no time to waste. The group picked up the broken Freddy and Bonnie parts, and ran outside. When they got outside, they put the parts into Mike's car, and drove off.  
"Chica! Can you call Mr. Fazbear?" Mike asked as he threw his phone to Chica. Chica dialed Mr. Fazbear's number, and put the phone to her ear.  
"Hello? What's going on?" Mr. Fazbear asked.  
"We need to repair Freddy and Bonnie!" Chica said.  
"What? Why?" Mr. Fazbear asked.  
"Foxy became active again, and there's also a puppet!" Chica explained. Suddenly, the car skidded to a stop.  
"We're at Mr. Fazbear's office!" Mike said. He took his phone, and hung up. They got the Bonnie and Freddy parts from the car, and they ran to the office. They ran in, and Mr. Fazbear looked at them surprised.  
"What's happened here?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

**Cliffhanger. Actually, more like I-was-too-tired-to-finish-so-I'll-make-this-two-parts. Anyway, Part 2 coming soon!**


	7. Enslaved (Part 2)

**Part 2!  
First, I would like to say thanks for 5 reviews! Especially those who said I should write more! :)  
By the way, I may put Golden Freddy in this story. Also, I will probably put the characters that I haven't put in yet (Mangle, Springtrap) in later.  
**

"I recorded it," Mike said. He showed the recording to Mr. Fazbear.  
"Who is this other character?!" Mr. Fazbear asked.  
"Foxy calls him 'Master Puppet'," Mike answered.  
"We need to be quick to finish these animatronics, or they could die!" Mr. Fazbear said. He quickly called the engineers, and they said they would come in an hour. Mike took Bonnie and Freddy's hand in his.  
"Please don't die… I only met you two a week ago. I won't let you die!" Mike said to himself. Mike shed a tear, then he felt a hand on his back. He looked behind him. It was Chica.  
"They'll be OK…" Chica said. Mike and Chica hugged, then BB hugged Mike.  
"I'm going to sleep now…" Mike said. He walked over to his car, and drove off.

"_You idiots! We're replacing you, deal with it!" Toy Freddy said.  
"You can't!" Freddy said. He kicked Toy Freddy, then got on him.  
"WE'LL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN YOU!" Freddy yelled. He punched Toy Freddy in the face, then ripped his parts off. He took his head and threw it at Toy Bonnie.  
"TOY FREDDY! YOU KILLED HIM! DIE!" Toy Bonnie yelled, and jumped on Freddy. Toy Bonnie punched Freddy everywhere, and Freddy played dead.  
_"Now that he's taken care of…"_ Toy Bonnie thought. Toy Bonnie walked out of the hall, and crawled in the vents.  
"Is he gone, Toy Bonnie?" Toy Chica asked.  
"Yeah," Toy Bonnie answered. Jeremy walked over to Freddy in the hall.  
"YOU! You caused all this!" Freddy pointed to Jeremy. He stood up, and choked Jeremy to death. Then he got Toy Bonnie and ripped his head off. He smashed Jeremy's body parts with Toy Bonnie's head. Toy Chica crawled out of the vents, and saw Toy Bonnie lying dead and Jeremy being crushed. She jumped out, and kicked Freddy in the face.  
"MY FRIENDS!" Toy Chica yelled. She threw Freddy against the wall, and smashed him with Jeremy's deformed body._

"The toy animatronics…" Mike woke up, panting, "the engineers must be there. I'll see." He drove over to Mr. Fazbear's office, and there was a note on the door.  
**"Hello Mike. The engineers said they wouldn't have space to fix Bonnie and Freddy here, so they went to the pizzeria.**

**\- George Fazbear (and Chica!)**

_At the pizzeria_

"Hi guys…" Mike said. Chica, BB and the engineers looked at Mike.  
"Oh hello, Mike! Why are you here?" one of the engineers said.  
"Oh… I wanted to know, if you know, how long it will take to fix Bonnie and Freddy," Mike said.  
"It will take about a week," the other engineer said.  
"OK, that's all I wanted to know. I'll be going now," Mike said.  
"Can we come?" Chica and BB asked.  
"Sure," Mike said. They got in Mike's car, and drove off.

_At Mike's house_

Mike got his keys out of his pocket, and opened the door. The last thing he saw was a withered Foxy holding a fire extinguisher. Foxy hit Mike, and he went unconscious. He fell to the floor.  
"Don't worry, that didn't kill him. But I WILL kill ye if ye don't do what I say," Foxy said. He pushed Chica and BB inside, and shut the door. Foxy pushed Chica and BB to Mike's room, and closed the door. He pointed to the floor, where Puppet lay dead with a hole in his chest.  
"Ye see that? Ye better fix that before Mike wakes up," Foxy said. Chica and BB got to work.

**Sorry for the short chapters, I've just been lazy. Chapter 8 is already in progress right now, and hopefully that will be longer!**_  
_


	8. New and improved

**XxxSpringSwagxxXx: Maybe. You've just given me a great idea, muhahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**My first chapter in someone's Point Of View! This is in Mike's POV.**

I woke up, and instantly got a headache. I thought I was in bed, but I was actually on the floor outside someone's house. I rubbed my head for about a minute, then I walked inside. I was curious to see whose house it was. I looked around all the rooms, until I reached the last one. When I walked in, I saw a yellow thing and a kid doing something with a something. I had no idea what was going on, and the yellow thing looked at me.  
"Mike?" the yellow thing asked.  
"Who's Mike?" I asked.  
"You're Mike! Is there something wrong with you? Do you know who I am?" the yellow thing asked.  
"I can't remember anything. Who are you?" I asked. The yellow thing didn't say anything. It just looked at me. Suddenly, a red thing came walking.  
"The hour's up, all ye 'tronics!" the red thing said. I had no idea what was going on, but the red thing was doing something to the yellow thing and the kid.  
"HELP US, MIKE!" the kid screamed. I suddenly got angry somehow, and I attacked the red thing in every way possible. I kicked him, punched him in the chest and other stuff like that. He fell to the ground.  
"Listen Mikey. Th' Puppet 'n I aren't goin' to be th' worst thin's that ye encounter. Thar be thin's much worse... 'tis be just th' beginnin'," the red thing said, then died. Suddenly, I got another headache. I was flashed with a bunch of memories, then I remembered.  
"Chica? BB?" I asked while looking at them, "what happened?"  
"Mike! You're back!" BB said. They both hugged me, and I hugged them back.  
"Why is Puppet here?" I asked.  
"Foxy enslaved us and forced us to fix Puppet. Then you came, and beat him up! He's gone now," Chica explained.  
"So… what are we going to do with Puppet?" BB asked. Then I got an idea.

_At Mr. Fazbear's office_

"We collected some scrap metal from Puppet, if you want to make something out of it," I said. Mr. Fazbear nodded.  
"I think we may have an idea for a new animatronic. We'll let you know," Mr. Fazbear said.  
"OK," I said. I walked outside of Mr. Fazbear's office and went home. I wanted to sleep, because it was pretty late, but first I had to drop Chica and BB off at Freddy Fazbear's. Then I went home, and slept.

"_'tis me, Vixey! Be ye band 'o pirates ready to be off sail th' seven seas?" Vixey asked.  
"Yes! Aye aye, captain!" the kids shouted.  
"Then let's be off!" Vixey shouted. She gestured for the kids to go to her Pirate Cove, while their parents followed. They went in the sail, and pretended to go. Suddenly, another fox came out from the cove.  
"Ye wee band 'o pirates, prepare to be destroyed!" the fox said.  
"Oh no, it's Hook!" the kids said.  
"Hook! We're tryin' to sail th' seven seas! Please be off!" Vixey begged.  
"Never! I have te destroy ye first!" Hook said.  
"All ye pirates! Sail away before Hook gets us!" Vixey said. Everyone pretended to sail away, and Hook was panting.  
"I'll get ye pirates later!" Hook said. Everyone got off the boat, and sat back in their chairs. Vixey and Hook went on the stage, and bowed.  
"Hearty thanks, all ye pirates! Especially ye wee band 'o pirates, we would have never escaped Hook without ye!" Vixey said. Some kids went to the Kitchen to see Chica, the Arcade Room to see BB, or stayed on the stage to see Bonnie and Freddy's performance. Vixey and Hook walked to Pirate's Cove.  
"I love those little kids, but I love you more, Hook!" Vixey said. She kissed Hook on the lips for a few seconds, then broke the kiss.  
"Hey Vixey. Maybe we should, you know, turn our relationship up a notch?" Hook asked.  
"Sure. Anything for you, Hook," Vixey said as she closed the curtains._

The phone rang.  
"The phone?" I asked. I walked over to the phone, and picked it up.  
"Great news, Mike! Bonnie and Freddy have been fixed! They also have new designs. There aren't many changes, we just made them cleaner. We can give Chica and BB a wash, if you want," Mr. Fazbear said.  
"Sure," I said. I quickly hung up so I could see Bonnie and Freddy. I got in my car, and drove to the Pizzeria.

_At the pizzeria_

"Hi, Mike!" Bonnie said. He had a more improved voice. It was like a mix between Freddy and BB's voice.  
"Hello, Mike," Freddy said. His voice was more gentlemanly. They were new and improved, although their designs weren't much different. They were also very clean.  
"Wow!" was all I could say.

**Nothing to say, other than I lied. I am using OCs. :)**


	9. Springs, phantoms and a fox

**Hi.**

"They left us to rot… they will PAY!"  
"Don't worry. You will get your revenge soon."  
"Yes! YES!"  
"MASTER, MASTER GIVE US POWER!" they chanted, "MASTER, MASTER GIVE US LUCK!"

"You found it?" Bonnie asked. They were in the pizzeria and Chica had lost her cupcake. They had heard from BB that he had found it under the table.  
"I saw it! I saw it under the table!" BB said. No one knew what he was talking about. He ran to the table that he saw it at, looked under it and saw nothing.  
"IT WAS THERE! I saw Chica's cupcake! Who's doing this?" BB asked. Chica rushed out of the Kitchen.  
"You found my cupcake?" Chica asked.  
"Yes, but it disappeared! Who's doing this?" BB asked. Suddenly, something came from the roof holding Chica's cupcake. It was white and pink.  
"Here you go, Chica!" it said handing Chica her cupcake. Suddenly, Mr. Fazbear walked in.  
"This is our new animatronic! We wanted to keep her a surprise. She's replacing Foxy, now all we need to do is clean and redesign Pirate Cove," Mr. Fazbear said.  
_"This is Vixey from my dream!" _Mike thought.  
"My name is Vixey, and I'm the new cap'n of Pirate Cove!" Vixey said.  
"Aye aye, captain!" everyone said, then started giggling. After they stopped, some architects came in with some cones and tape that said "CONSTRUCTION ZONE". They put the cones around Pirate Cove, put the tape around the cove, and started renewing it. Then, the kids ran in.  
"Daddy, what are they doing?" a kid asked pointing to Pirate Cove.  
"I don't know, son," the dad said. All the kids and parents started asking what was happening to Pirate Cove until Vixey jumped on the roof and shushed them. Vixey looked at them upside down.  
"Listen here all ye pirates! That's me new scurvy pirate Cove! I'll be replacin' Foxy. Don't worry, absolutely no accidents can happen," Vixey said and winked. She dropped down from the roof and walked over to the Kitchen.  
"I'll be stayin' over here wit' Chica 'til that's done!" Vixey said and pointed to Pirate Cove.  
"Go play, everybody!" Chica said. All the kids started running around, sitting on seats to watch performances, or begged their dad to pull out their Freddy Fazbear's arcade ticket to play on the arcade machines, while Vixey and Chica talked.  
"So, you're replacing Foxy?" Chica asked.  
"Yeah. I heard Foxy was shut down from an accident. He bit someone, is that right?" Vixey asked.  
"Yes. He bit a child that was trying to play with him. I remember it, it was horrible," Chica said.

"_Be ye ready, lads?" Foxy asked.  
"Aye aye, captain!" all of the kids except one shouted. The other one was running to Foxy.  
"Wow! You're so cool!" he said.  
"Ye have to be off back wit' th' crew, laddie! We're goin' to sail th' seven seas!" Foxy whispered.  
"Can I be captain for one day, pleeeease?" the kid asked.  
"No, but ye can sail wit' me, th' cap'n!" Foxy said.  
"Pleeeeease?" he asked. Foxy was losing his temper, to the point where he didn't care if he used his pirate accent or not.  
"NO," Foxy said.  
"Pleeeeeeeeease? I'll give you a billion kajillion dollars if you let me," the kid said.  
"NO!" Foxy yelled.  
"NO? WAAAAAHH!" the kid started crying. Foxy shushed him, but every time he would just cry louder.  
"Fine. You can be captain, for ONE day! And I better get that billion kajillion dollars," Foxy angrily said. The kid instantly stopped crying.  
"REALLY? REALLY REALLY REALLY?" the kid asked.  
"NO!" Foxy said. He lost it, and bit the kid. Then he fell to the ground and started crying tears of oil.  
"No… what have I done?" Foxy asked himself as everyone ran out. The kid's parents took him, looked angrily at Foxy for a second, and then ran away. When they were gone, Foxy took out the piece of flesh and brain out of his mouth, and used its blood to write a message.  
__**KILL ME**_

"That must have been bad. Luckily I'm here to replace him!" Vixey said and gave a thumbs up. Suddenly, a kid started hugging Chica's leg.  
"It's my birthday today, remember?" the kid asked.  
"Of course! I would never forget my favourite child's birthday!" Chica said. She ran to the table, and grabbed the pizza. It said on it "HAPPY BIRTHDAY XAVIER!"  
"YAY! Can we eat together, also with Vixey! She's cool!" Xavier said.  
"OK," Chica said. The group walked over to the Kitchen table, and ate.

"Master Springtrap,"  
"Yes, Freddy?" Springtrap asked.  
"Please call me Phantom Freddy. And, what are those over there?" Phantom Freddy pointed to a box with some animatronic faces.  
"They are the toy animatronics; second generation. They were beat up by their first generation counterparts and scrapped," Springtrap explained.  
"How many generations of animatronics are there?" Phantom Chica asked.  
"There are the third generation animatronics. They are the first generation animatronics, but fixed. Two new animatronics were made; they are fourth generation. Their names are Vixey and BB. We are the fifth generation animatronics," Springtrap explained.  
"They based it off of me? Cool!" Phantom BB said.  
"Very nice indeed. Let's get to work on our plan now, shall we?" Springtrap said.  
The security guard looked at the camera and saw Chica on the arcade monitor. He put down the monitor to fix a video error, but was greeted by a screech by Phantom Chica.  
"Aaah! I can't breathe!" the security guard said. Springtrap was at the doorway already, so he had no chance.  
"Oh no… Already?!" the security guard said. He looked at his monitor to play audio somewhere else, but Springtrap had made it into his office and forced down his monitor.  
"Hello. Prepare to die! After we take care of you, we will destroy those animatronics," Springtrap said. Phantom Puppet and Phantom Foxy came to open Springtrap's suit. They took out the rotting corpse, and put inside the security guard. He started screaming, which lured the other phantoms in.  
"Bye, sucker!" Phantom BB said. Phantom Foxy and Phantom Puppet closed Springtrap's suit, and the security guard died.  
"Wow! What a feast!" Phantom Chica looked at the rotted corpse lying on the floor.  
"Mmmm…" Phantom Freddy licked his lips._  
_


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT

**This is bad...**

**My USB just broke, which contained the work-in-progress Chapter 10 in it. If anyone wants to write Chapter 10 for me, thanks :)**

**(pm me)**


End file.
